Separation and Reconnection
by Kowareta1468
Summary: GraLu Week 2014 Day 4: Separation and Reconnection. Gray has finally reached S-Class, and Fairy Tail couldn't be happier. Lucy, on the other hand, is overjoyed. That is, until she discovers that Gray needs to leave on a mission that could take years.


**This is my fourth entry for GraLu Week 2014. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Please support my other stories, entries, and review!**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Gray. You've passed."<p>

It took a moment to settle in. And when it did, Lucy let out a squeal of excitement. Gray picked up his partner an spun her around, smiling wide. He set her back on the ground and kissed her hard on the lips for a few seconds. She squealed again and hugged him.

"I always knew you could do it," Makarov said. "You fought hard, and I'm proud to call you S-Class."

It was that time of year again for the S-Class exams. Having been dating for almost ten months, naturally, Gray picked Lucy to be his partner for the exams. He was the only one that managed to pass.

"Now let's get back to the guild so we can party!" Gildharts called, an equal grin of Gray's plastered on his features.

Once back at the guild, the biggest party yet erupted. They all sang, danced, and fought. Gray was being whipped around from person-to-person, everyone wanting to talk and congratulate the newest S-Class member of Fairy Tail. Only for a few brief moments would Lucy actually be able to pull Gray away to at least have a drink with him. Then it was right back to him being the superstar. She was happy for him, though. Besides, it wasn't like they wouldn't celebrate on their own later.

"Gray!" Cana yelled, wobbling over to the bar where Gray was spending one of those mentioned moments with Lucy. She slumped down in the seat next to him. She has actually made S-Class two years before. They were the only ones since Mirajane.

"What is it?" Gray hissed. At that point he was completely hammered. It wasn't the best time to deal with the also drunk Cana.

"I bet I can drink a barrel faster then you can!" She pointed an accusing finger his way. She already a barrel resting on her lap.

"You're on!" He got a barrel as well.

"Hey, Brats!" Makarov yelled, jumped from the second floor onto the bar. "I have a job for the S-Class!" The requested parties were instantly sober. "Come see me in my office." He plus seven went to crowd inside the small space known as his office.

Lucy was left alone at the bar. She rolled her eyes and downed her drink. It was just her luck that any time she had a moment with Gray, it get's ruined or interrupted. At the guild, they never get any time to just sit and chat. Missions were always spent with Erza, Natsu, and Happy. Even at her house they got no privacy. People were always barging in. His house wasn't much better. Loke would conveniently "wish to spend time with his beautiful and charming master and his intelligent and respectable best friend." If she wanted time for just the two if them, she had to speak with all their friends and her spirits, which was very awkward. At first she hated all the trouble, but she was used to it, so it didn't bother as much anymore.

Gray was sitting beside Lucy again in just under thirty minutes. His face was sour. She could tell that whatever the job was, it wasn't a good thing. She reached a lightly squeezed his knee. He sighed and turned to look at her. "The specifics of the job is strictly private, but I can tell you that it will take a while. Master said only a few years. That's if we're lucky."

The next day Gray left. She remembered that day so clearly. It rained. It poured so hard that after two steps, his form was no longer visible. Whether or not seeing him walk was away was good or bad, she would never know. The thought of watching him walk away for possibly the last time was suffocating. Thrusting the Fairy Tail hand sign in the air, she collapsed to her knees in tears. She now understood what it felt like to be separated from the one you love, not knowing if you will be reconnected once again.


End file.
